Beautiful Boy
by NeopetsAndToast
Summary: Tino brings over a friend, and Matthias decides to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. Yaoi, smut in later chapters. Denmark x Norway, some Sweden x Finland, may be some Norway x Iceland in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Who's That Chick?

The sun crept through Matthias's window and teased his eyes open, and he blinked awake from his peaceful dreaming.

He pulled himself out of bed, bracing himself for another day. Another day of the same thing. As though though his life were stuck in replay by day.

Very few attributes of Matthias's life had changed since he had moved in with his friend Berwald, a rich Swedish man that he had known since high school.

The two had lived a very uneventful life together for several years. Though Matthias quite liked living with Berwald, he couldn't say he was exactly.. happy. Or satisfied. He quietly yearned for his life to change in just the slightest way, he didn't want to live a routine.

He sighed and walked to the bathroom, on the way peering into his housemate's room. Berwald's room was very clean and simple, his bed had already been made.

To be quite frank, Matthias was,... well, jealous of Berwald. Young, successful, rather attractive, he even had a perfect little boyfriend. (Berwald was queer, not that Matthias minded... Matthias didn't have a preference, but he would gladly bend either direction for the right person.)

Matthias stared back at himself in the large mirror, he had to admit he was... handsome, even if he did look exhausted. He ran his fingers through his unruly bedhead, his greasy hair sticking up into his normal hairstyle, he needed a shower, but he would worry about that later that evening. He grabbed his toothbrush and smeared toothpaste across it, not bothering to screw the cap back on the tube of toothpaste.

That was one of Berwald's pet peeves; he cleaned a lot, and something as little as a toothpaste tube left uncapped could send him on a cleaning rampage. Matthias secretly humored this about him, and loved to tick off Berwald by leaving a mess by the sink or in the kitchen.

Matthias decided that he needn't change out of his pajamas today; it was Sunday, which meant he didn't have to work that evening. Matthias worked as a bartender at a pretty dingy bar so he had to work pretty late, though he didn't mind.

Matthias cracked his back and stretched his arms, then walked downstairs and through the kitchen. He looked to the coffee pot, which was half-full, and obviously had been used earlier that morning by Berwald.

He thought he'd skip coffee that morning.

Instead he went into the living room, where Berwald was sitting on the couch, reading the Sunday paper. Matthias took a seat in the recliner across from him, plopping down with a dull thunk.

Berwald peered at him from behind his glasses, his deep blue eyes stared through Matthias, "Morn'n." He muttered, and took a drink from his mug, which still had steam rising from it.

"Morning Berwald. What've ya been up to?" Matthias asked, not that he was interested, he just wanted to start a conversation.

"Tino's comin' over. Bringin' a friend, I believe." Tino was Berwald's boyfriend, as mentioned earlier. How Berwald managed to get with Tino was not Matthias's place to wonder. Berwald was rather intimidating, standing six feet tall, extremely muscular, not to mention his accent and his creepy glare, and he didn't talk or smile much, (though he was extremely handsome) especially if you hadn't taken the time to get to know him right. After knowing him for so many years, Matthias had discovered that Berwald could actually be quite pleasant, and enjoyed living with him. One word. Quiet. Not that Matthias enjoyed the quiet, he actually loved going out to drink with a friend every now and then, but at least he wouldn't be woken up in the middle of the night by Berwald yellling or anything, except for a few times when Tino spent the night, he would be rattled awake by muffled cries coming from the neighboring room, obviously Berwald's doing- Tino was _loud._ I guess there was a reason that Berwald had always been described as a lion.

Matthias shook his head at the Swede, his mind trailing off and returning to reality only when he heard the doorbell ring, and bent forward to stand up.

"Don' bother, I'll get it." Berwald stood up and opened the door for his boyfriend. "C'me in." He turned away and reclaimed his spot on the couch.

In the door walked Tino, a short, blonde, extremely cute Finnish boy of only twenty years. Another reason Matthias wondered how Berwald was able to get with him- Berwald was twenty-five, and that, in Matthias's opinion, was quite an age difference. Tino waved and batted his eyelashes, his gentle violet eyes sparkling. Behind him, he dragged his friend by the hand. "Hei sweetheart!" Tino called to Berwald. "Hello, Matthias!" He slipped his shoes off (a pair of fluffy Uggs, Tino was rather feminine, inside and out) and placed them next to the door. His friend did the same.

Tino plopped down on the couch next to Berwald, and immediately rested his head on his shoulder. Tino beckoned his friend to sit down, and so he did.

Berwald greeted Tino by placing a kiss on his cheek, and muttered. "H'llo" to his friend.

The friend looked up from his lap, and Matthias met eyes with who just might have been the most perfect person he had ever seen.

He had large, indigo eyes which stared right through Matthias's soul, and he had to shake his head several times to make sure the boy sitting across from him was any more than a dream; the boy sat tall, he was slender, and actually not much taller than Tino himself. His semi-shaggy, yet not unruly hair was pinned up on the left side in a cross clip. He didn't smile, his face was serious, but not scary like Berwald. He waved at Matthias shyly, and he almost swore he saw glitter fly off the boy, he looked almost like a character out of a fairy tale, and Matthias felt as though if he so much as blinked, the boy would disappear. He actually seemed to glow. He wasn't cute, handsome, pretty, or sexy. All of those would be an insult to the boy. He was beautiful... Matthias realized he was gawking and immediately looked elsewhere.

"Um.. Matthias.. this is my friend... well... he can introduce himself." Tino elbowed the beautiful boy. "Don't be so shy."

"Oh.. um.." The beautiful boy stood up and leaned over the table and held out a hand for Matthias. He shook the beautiful boy's hand slowly, not wanting to release his grip. His shake was soft; Matthias decided at this moment that the beautiful boy was feminine. He had no problem with this. "Nice to meet you. Lukas." His voice was soft an monotone, he had an accent.

"Lukas... that's a rather... robust.. name for a boy as pretty as you." Shit what did I just say. "Erm.. I'm sorry, that was rude. I'm M..." He looked up and trailed off, and found himself mesmerized once more by the beautiful boy's stare. Lukas blinked at him and raised an eyebrow. "..Matthias. Um..., where are you from?"

"Ah,.. Norway. I mean, my mom was from Iceland, but I was born in Norway. I'm shutting up now." He nodded and sat back down, and turned his head away from the Dane. Matthias noticed a tiny curl floating off the side of Lukas's head... how odd, yet nevertheless, another attribute that made the boy beautiful. "Ahh.. it's warm in here." He muttered, and snuggled deeper into the collar of his coat.

"Aren't you getting hot with your coat on?" Tino asked.

"I.. uh.. no. I'm always cold. This is nice." Lukas replied, throwing another quick glimpse at Matthias, twinkles of light flying off of him as he fluttered his eyelashes.

"Y'want coffee 'r anythin'?" Berwald asked, looking to Tino, then to Lukas.

"Yes, please.. black." Tino nodded.

"...No thank you." Lukas nearly whispered. Matthias decided that Lukas was either very shy or just quiet. Matthias wondered if he had a girlfriend... probably, a boy that attractive would most likely have earned himself quite a few admirers... unless he was... Matthias mentally smacked himself for allowing the thought to cross his mind.

Berwald stood up and walked to the kitchen, leaving Matthias sitting across from Tino and the beautiful boy Lukas.

"Come on, Lukas, don't be so shy. And close your mouth, Matthias, a fly will go in there." Tino snapped at him. (Tino was very strict about manners, he grew up with very proper parents.) Matthias realized he had been letting his mouth hang open and shut it, he could feel himself blushing.

Lukas forced a tiny smile and took his coat off, underneath which he was wearing another thick shirt, and splayed it across his lap.

"Want me to hang it up for you?" Tino asked.

"No thank you." Lukas didn't look at people when he spoke, he looked to the ground or to the wall. "Actually.. uh.. I should go soon, I have to work in an hour and I haven't showered yet..."

"Oh,.. stay for a few minutes!" Tino demanded, patting Lukas's lap. "Chat for a few."

"Alright..." Lukas nodded.

"Where do you work?" Matthias asked without thinking. He had so many questions to ask, but he wouldn't ask them.

"Ah.. it's not a very good job, I work at the library. Quiet job.. shutting up again." Lukas put a hand over his mouth and blushed.

"Oh.. please, no, talk more. Your voice is beautiful." Matthias clapped a hand over his mouth. Shit, did I really just say that...?

Berwald came back from the kitchen and sat down, handing Tino a steaming mug. "Sure y'don' want anything?" He asked Lukas once more.

"I'm sure... I really should go now. Thanks for having me, your house is real nice..." Lukas pulled his coat back on. (Berwald gets all their shit from Ikea.) "Nice meeting you." He gestured to Matthias.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then." Tino said to the beautiful boy.

He stood up and slipped his shoes on, the boy had excellent posture; "I'll call you later, Tino." He said before opening the door, and walked out.

"Ain't he a cutie?" Tino laughed as soon as he was sure the beautiful boy was gone, taking a drink from his mug.

For a moment, Matthias was unable to tear his eyes away from the door, but Tino cleared his throat and caught Matthias's attention.

He looked to the two sitting across from him, who were staring at him, hunched forward, a creepy smile of curiosity stretching across Tino's face.

"Whaaat?" Matthias looked back and forth from Berwald to Tino, who didn't look away from him.

"You liiike him." Tino giggled, and batted his eyelashes once more. "I can see it, you're blushing."

"What? No! But... he was.. extremely cute. Besides, you can't have a crush on somebody you've just met." Matthias shut his mouth before he could say any more. He didn't necessarily believe in love at first sight, at least not for himself.

"Ahaha, I don't know, Matthias." He leaned against Berwald. Whatever brought Tino to like Berwald in the first place was another thing that Matthias wondered, but it was Tino's call, not his own.

"I don't like him!, I swear!" Matthias shouted at the Finn, he could feel his ears reddening.

"I'm just kidding, Matthias, don't worry." Tino giggled again, and shrugged, clasping his hand with Berwald's.

He didn't have a crush on Lukas, how could he?, they had just met, it would be simply ridiculous. He shook off all thoughts he had on the matter. "Er... right, good. I'm going to take a shower." Matthias didn't wait for a reply and strode up the stairs quickly, trying to hide his fading blush.

He slammed the bathroom door behind him, and turned to twist the hot water knob on the shower. (He took scorching hot showers, especially if he was groggy, it woke him up.) He removed his digital watch, and realized it was almost 10:30 by now, for Matthias, this was actually a bit of a late start; he never slept in much, even on the weekends. He progressed to strip, and threw his dirty pajamas in the dirty clothes hamper. He cringed as he stepped in the shower, his skin stinging from the too-hot water. Steam infiltrated his lungs as he grabbed around the slick tile walls, until his hands met the bottle of shampoo- a boring bottle of Head and Shoulders, Berwald had never been too crazy when it came to bathroom supplies. He dumped some of the thick substance on his hair and scrubbed it around until it foamed up and rinsed it out, his mess of hair hanging in his face. All the while, the beautiful boy Lukas kept running through his head, Matthias couldn't prevent it. He didn't really want to, either. But... he didn't even know Lukas, how could he have feelings for him? Matthias attempted to forget Lukas, and shook off all feelings he had at the moment.

This worked... until the middle of the night.

Even after taking a Melatonin and drinking a glass of milk, Matthias still struggled to sleep. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he tossed and turned, he was having hot flashes. (Probably Matthias's least favorite thing in the world, especially since it was January.) He kicked his comforter to his feet, and unbuttoned his pajamas, cooling his upper half. Finally, he was comfortable, and he managed to drift into a light sleep, but of course, the beautiful boy Lukas haunted Matthias's lucid dreaming with his sparkles, and Matthias flipped over again, waking himself up, and he glanced at the clock on the side table next to his bed, which read 1:13. Too early to get up, but he didn't want to sleep anymore. He was grateful that Tino hadn't decided to spend the night, not that he disliked Tino, (Actually, Matthias liked Tino a lot- he was quite joyful to be around.) but he didn't want to be woken up by Tino's yelps of pleasure in the middle of the night.

Matthias did manage to sleep that night, but it was very light and he felt hot, even after kicking his sheets to the end of his bed. Matthias didn't doubt it any more- he cared, and he wanted to see Lukas again


	2. Chapter 2 That was a Concidence

When he awoke the next morning, he found himself wedged between the wall and his bed, his sheets tangled at his feet, and squirmed himself back on to his bed, shoving his face into his pillow- he felt exhausted. But he assumed it was late for him, so he would have to get up soon. He peered to the clock, which blinked 8:36. UGH. It was Monday; he had to work that evening. Alright Mattie, he thought, time to get up. He didn't actually get up- more like he rolled off the side of the bed. He pulled himself up and stretched, letting out a long sigh. Once again following in his morning routines, he waddled groggily to the bathroom, today stringing pomade through his clean bedhead, so it stuck up how he liked it.

Taped to the mirror was a small note written on lined paper, in the neat, spiky writing that Matthias could tell was Berwald's. It read;

_Matthias,_

_I am assuming that it is around nine o'clock at the moment and that you are just waking up. Tino and I have went out, and we shall most likely return mid-afternoon. __**Please,**_ _put the cap back on the toothpaste and put your dirty clothes in the laundry room downstairs, it exists, you know! Before you call and ask, yes, there are Oreos in the cupboard. If you need me to pick up anything for you, please call me! _

_Enjoy yourself, but if you make a mess it is your own fault._

_-Berwald_

Fuck yes, Matthias thought, I have the house to myself today. Maybe I should go out, too... I don't have to work till 8. (Like I said, he worked at a bar.) Maybe I should get dressed first.

And about the Oreos, Matthias's favorite cookie. He would throw a fit if Berwald didn't buy them.

After brushing his teeth, (and actually bothering to recap the toothpaste tube this time) he exited the bathroom and opened his closet, inside of which hung a rainbow of dress shirts, an array of ties in cans along the closet shelf, and about a dozen pairs of dark blue jeans folded on the shelf. Matthias picked out a bright red shirt, (If you're wondering how red that is, imagine firetruck cherry tomatoes boiled lobster fire blood lipstick you get the point) a random can with a tie in it, and a pair of jeans, and proceeded to strip.

After tucking in his shirt, buttoning his jeans, and slipping on the black leather belt that was on his side table, and tying his tie, (which turned out to be black) he strode down the stairs with his usual swagger in his step.

Prancing into the kitchen, he looked to the sink, which was empty, a stack of damp plates in the dish drainer, and once again, a half-empty coffee pot. Matthias swung the cupboard open, pulling the package of Oreos from their spot on the shelf, next to the coffee creamer and sugar packets, (Neither Matthias or Berwald used sugar or creamer in just about anything, but they kept it anyways.) and took the jug of milk from the refrigerator, and proceeded to sit at the kitchen table, grabbing a mug from the dish drainer.

After eating a not-so-wholesome breakfast of Oreos and milk and dropping his mug in the sink, not bothering to wash it, and tucking the jug of milk back into the fridge, tossing the empty package of Oreos in the trash, (Yes, he devoured the entire package of Oreos in -10 minutes.) Matthias decided that he was going to step out for the day. Making a run upstairs to grab his wallet and a ball of socks, he brainstormed where he wanted to go- the zoo was always fun but that was too expensive, and that was something to do with friends. Yes, Matthias was that immature; he could call his buddy Ned, they could go for a drink or something.. but it was Monday, Ned might have to work...

He circled the living room, and remembered atop the coffee table was his overdue library book. Although Matthias didn't normally enjoy reading, it was an okay time waster if he had nothing to do on his day off, and he had a bit of a weak spot for Stephen King's books, he had actually finished reading Cell a few days before, and he was due to return that, scooping it up from the table, he would probably pick out a new one- he had been desiring to read Desperation- also grabbing his car keys which were next to it.

Matthias picked his coat off of the hanger next to the door and slipped into his boots, (not boot boots, but a pair of black leather dress shoes, Matthias was always dressy.) he stepped out onto the snowy porch, locking the door behind him. He took a seat in the driver's side of his silver Volvo, (and don't be reminded of Edward Cullen, he had owned this car since before Twilight even existed, and his car was like his baby.) jamming the key in the ignition, and pulled out of the driveway.

The snow came down in delicate sprinkles landing on his windshield, he was lucky it wasn't heavily snowing that day, like it had quite often that winter, the roads were not glazed with slush, nor were they icy, and he didn't have to worry about swerving off the road.

Matthias parked carefully in the parking lot in front of the library, grabbing his book off of the passenger seat next to him, and locked his car behind him.

Upon entering the library, he was greeted by a wave of air-conditioned coolness, sending a chill down his back. He pushed his book down the book drop, greeting the librarian with a wink, and made his way back to the Adult section of the library, heading straight to the aisle where he knew the Stephen King books would be, he had remembered it by heart.

Passing the third aisle of bookshelves, he noticed a head of light blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. And no, this wasn't just some random head of blonde hair, this was one he recognized. And of course, it was a head of blonde hair he wanted to see- Lukas's head of blonde hair. Ohh, that's right- Lukas worked at the library. Matthias, suddenly overjoyed by the presence of the beautiful boy, strode down the aisle towards him, where he was crouched down, stacking an armful of books on the shelf.

Matthias hovered over him, a stupid grin stretched across his face.

Lukas, noticing the shadow looming over him, cleared his throat. "Can I help you?" He asked, before looking up, and taking back his words, "Um.. hello, I've seen you before, haven't I and whoa that's red..." He sputtered in one quick sentence, staring at Matthias's shirt. "Ah.." He muttered in a small voice, setting his stack of books on the carpet and standing up completely. It's not important, but Matthias wants you to know that today, Lukas was wearing a grey knit sweater and dark blue skinny jeans, and grey fluffy boots, similar to Tino's Uggs- all of which appeared likely to fit a woman- Lukas was very thin... petite would be a good way to describe his build.

Before Matthias could say anything, Lukas decided to start a conversation, "You know, you never got the chance to tell me your full name yesterday." He said quietly.

"Oh.. right.. Matthias Køhler." He nodded, holding out his hand as a polite joke for the Norwegian, whom shook his hand anyways.

"Køhler? Sounds familiar..." He raised an eyebrow, pulling his hand away from Matthias, who was still gripping Lukas's hand tightly.

"That's right. _I_ am from _Denmark_." He stated proudly, almost loudly, and Lukas shushed him. "How about you?"

"Lukas Bondevik." He deadpanned, pressing his knuckles to his lips.

"Ah... right, and you're from.. Norway, correct?" To which Lukas nodded, turning back to his stack of books, muttering, "Keep asking, I'm listening."

"You told me your mom was from Iceland, right? Got any siblings?" Matthias asked. He had questions, and dammit, he was going to ask them.

"Right. I have a brother named Emil, he's three years younger than me. Before Emil was born, we moved back to Iceland, and just moved back here a few months ago."

"How old are you?" Matthias asked, just covering the basics.

"Twenty." Was what he answered, which made Matthias's stomach tingle slightly- Matthias was twenty-three, so they didn't have a great age difference.

"Y'have a girlfriend?" Was kind of personal, though Matthias asked anyways, that was the one thing he really wanted to ask. Lukas kind of froze for a second, in the middle of pushing a book back in place, and hesitated to answer.

"Um.. I'm not..," He looked up at Matthias. "I'm gay." He nearly whispered, and Matthias could almost... feel the awkward, but then he realized what Lukas meant, and his stomach flipped, he grinned.

"Ah..." Matthias decided to make up his mind right then and there. "Same here. I don't want to sound sexist but..." Matthias drifted off. "Maybe I shouldn't say." He didn't want anyone in the middle of the library to hear him complaining about women. Actually.. women weren't so bad. There were lots of cool women who had done some cool stuff. As long as they cook and clean, they weren't in the way.

"I hate women." He muttered, and Matthias silently hoped that nobody had heard him.

"Um.. me.. too." He lied under his breath. "Anyways.. so... can I have yo numbah'?" Matthias asked before he could realized what he way saying, his slick motif getting the best of him.

Lukas craned his head to the left up at Matthias, glaring at him from behind glassy eyes. "Repeat that?" He asked after a few seconds.

"I mean.. can I.. uh.. have your number?" Matthias stuttered, slightly embarrassed, damn his ego. After a few seconds of silence, Matthias began to speak again. "I mean.. I'm not flirting or anything! Not unless you want me to be... eh.." I'm such a loser, he thought.

"Fine." He deadpanned, holding out his hand to take Matthias's cellphone.

Matthias reached in his pocket for his phone, handing it to Lukas, who quickly programmed in his phone number, tossing the cellphone back to Matthias carelessly.

"Wow... thanks..." He stared at his phone screen dumbfounded, a huge grin on his lips, never in his life had he gotten this far flirting with a man. Well.. he didn't generally flirt with men. He regrets nothing. After a few seconds of silence, Lukas broke the tension.

"And yes, you can call me. I know how this works, I get people like you flirting with me all the time."

"Erm... you mean-?" He began, and Lukas cut him off.

"Yes, you can take me out." Everything that Lukas was saying was answering exactly what Matthias wanted to ask. "I get off of work at seven, pick me up at eight. Yes, tonight. No, I don't care if you have to work. Call in sick. Wear something nice, I like your shirt." He rested a hand on Matthias's chest, before reaching in his back pocket for a slip of paper, and tucking it in the palm of Matthias's hand. "Now... shoo. Out." He winked at Matthias, waving motions in the opposite direction.

Making his way towards the exit of the library, Matthias gawked at the slip of paper that Lukas had handed him, on which was scrawled an address.

His heart flipped and he could feel himself blush. But he would have to call in sick to work, he was sure his boss wouldn't mind. It was January, after all. And Matthias was sure this time- it was love at first sight. Well... he couldn't guarantee love, but he sure did have a huge crush on Lukas


	3. Chapter 3 Woahh That Was Quick NOT

That evening, after spending about a half our styling his hair and polishing his boots, (like I mentioned earlier, not boots.) Matthias pranced downstairs, still wearing the same clothing he had been earlier that morning, though his jeans had been replaced with a pair of black dress pants. Matthias had spent that entire afternoon phasing over being completely worked up, excited that he had gotten on with Lukas easier than he had expected, and being completely nervous- he hoped Lukas didn't just go out with any guy. He said he got lots of people flirting with him, which didn't surprise Matthias, a boy that fine ought to have some people crushing on him.

He stopped in front of Tino and Berwald, who were sitting at the dining room table, playing a game of Monopoly. This is how they spent evenings when they had nothing else to do, and crossed his arms, a devious grin across his face. "Do I look okay?" He asked to get their attention, he knew he looked great. They looked up at him, and Tino's face lit up.

"Ah... you look great! Your shirt is really red, woah that's bright. Why so dressy, are you going somewhere?" He asked, his dazzling eyes twinkling in the dim evening lamplight.

"That's right. I've got a _date." _He bragged, puffing out his chest.

"You? On a _date? _With who?" Tino chuckled a bit, happy for Matthias, although he wasn't one to normally go on dates.

"Hmm.. take a guess, Tino, you know him." He answered, moving his hands to his hips.

"Oh... um... well.." He began ticking off his friends on his fingers, muttering their names under his breath. "...Eduard.. um..." after finishing his right hand, he shook his head. "I give up, just tell me." He chuckled again.

"Lukas." He sneered proudly, earning himself a shocked glare from Berwald, who muttered, "Wha'?," His mouth hanging open. Tino sat, the dice in the palm of his hand, a humorous smile on his face for a few seconds, staring at Matthias.

"Whaaaat?" He swung his hands up, raising an eyebrow.

Tino was the first to answer, laughing. "Haha! I knew you liked him! Youuu admiiittt ittt!," pointing a finger at Matthias.

"Alright, Tino, you win, I like him." Matthias shrugged, dropping his hands.

"Wow, y' actually got on a da'e with 'im? 'M impressed." Berwald interrupted, and the corner of his lips twitched, which in Berwald body-language, was a grin.

"Thanks!" He replied, apparently taking Berwald's words as a compliment. "Well..." He took a look at his watch, which read 7:36. He had plenty of time, he was assuming it would only take -15 minutes to drive to Lukas's house. But it was never too early to leave- maybe Lukas would like it if he was early? He wasn't going to risk being late. "Alright, seeya later, guys." He snatched his wallet from the table. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck... buy him a couple of drinks and by the end of the night, I'm sure he'll be all over you!" Tino chuckled, waving goodbye to Matthias as he made his way out the door, locking it as it clicked shut behind him. He had left his coat, but it didn't matter, it wasn't exceedingly cold outside and the snow was very light.

It fell in powdery flakes which melted as soon as they hit ground, and Matthias could feel himself begin to perspire as soon as he slipped into his car, and cranked the A/C, even if it was the middle of winter, apparently nervous for his date.

Now 7:53, Matthias pulled into Lukas's driveway- a large, white house with several cement statues in the neat shrubs surrounding the front of the house, the porch lights lit, twinkling in the darkness. Parked in the driveway was an attractive silver Premio, they didn't have a garage. Matthias noticed that the side of the house was covered with ivy, and from the angle that he was at, he could count 8 windows, each of which glowed from the inside. The house was perfect, the snow falling gently in the yard, giving it an inviting, angelic aura, therefore it must be Lukas's, also considering the fact that it matched the address that Lukas had given him.

He left his car running, assuming this would only take a few minutes, stepping out and walking up the stone pathway to the front door, which had a pine wreath hanging from it, even though Christmastime was over, and searched for the doorbell, prodding it twice with his thumb.

Matthias waited outside for several moments, watching the light flicker outside from the porch window, blinds dimming it gently. After what felt like a long time, Matthias heard a few clicks and the front door swung open, and he was casually greeted by his date.

"You're early, wow." Lukas began, the corners of his mouth curving into a handsome smile, but his eyes quickly widened, and he grabbed Matthias's wrist. "You're not wearing a coat, you must be freezing your ass off, come in!" He pulled Matthias inside, shutting the door behind him, and Matthias was greeted by an uncomfortably warm interior. A fireplace heated the room, making it oddly welcoming, but Matthias still wondered how it wasn't uncomfortable even for Lukas. "Hello... sit. Stay for a few minutes." He pointed to an extremely modern, cream-colored sectional, and Matthias didn't hesitate to climb on top of it, looking up at Lukas with a white-toothed grin.

"Aren't you gonna.. sit...?" He asked, drifting off at the end, and Lukas shook his head. He was wearing the same thing he had been wearing earlier, but it didn't matter, he still looked great.

"I want you to meet my brother." Lukas stated, resting his hands on Matthias's shoulders. Matthias nodded. "EMIL!" Lukas screeched to the ceiling, and Matthias nearly jumped. This was the first time he had heard the beautiful, quiet Lukas raise his voice.

Not long after, Matthias heard hard steps clunking down the twisting staircase which was near the back of the room, and a monotone voice similar to Lukas's, yet less mature, mutter some inaudible words, "...Yeah, I hear ya, I hear ya." Matthias looked up, and his eyes met a pair of calve-high white platform boots, which reminded him immensely of Baby Spice. "...And who's this?" Asked the person whom the boots belonged to, a spark of flirt in his voice.

"Emil, this is my... friend. Matthias." Friends? _FRIENDS? _Huh. Matthias would be determined to change that later. "Matthias, this is my little brother. He knows who he is. Speak, bror." Lukas passed the conversation on to his brother.

Matthias looked up at Lukas's brother's face. He had wide, pale blue eyes, which were very emotional compared to Lukas's, which were very plain and blank, and... was that mascara? His lips were parted in a partial snarl, his teeth gritted in annoyance. "Well, I was _trying _to talk to Jia Long. And don't call me that, I'm not going to say it!" He aimed the last sentence at his brother. He turned his head to Lukas, flipping his chin-length ash blonde hair. He wore black dress pants and a white dress shirt, a white ribbon hanging from his collar- another outfit that would seemingly suit a woman.

"Be polite, introduce yourself." Lukas rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Right. I'm Emil. Nice to meet you." He forced a smile, holding out his hand for Matthias, who shook it. Emil, too, had a soft grip, apparently everybody in Lukas's family was feminine.

"Hehe, I'm Matthias, it's a pleasure." He replied politely, wanting to set an example.

"Great, yeah. Can I go back upstairs now?" He aimed at his brother. He appeared to be a teenager, and had the attitude of one, too.

"Yes, you can. We're going out, I'll probably be back well before ten. Behave yourself, I know where you keep your pornos." He chuckled, kissing his brother on the top of his head. Emil spat something like, "I do not!" at his brother.

Lukas grabbed his coat off of the hook besides the door, not worrying about putting on his shoes as he had already been wearing them. This was apparently one of those weird families that wore their shoes indoors. (Well, it was weird in Matthias's opinion.)

"Let's go, Matthias." Lukas drew his attention away from Emil, who had disappeared, boots echoing, back up the stairs, whispering to himself.

Matthias lead Lukas by his hand to the car, who sat in the passenger's side next to Matthias. He sat up straight with his hands folded in his lap, his jacket wrapped around his shoulders. "It's cold in here, how do you stand this?" He asked, looking to Matthias, who had one hand on the steering wheel, the other lingering dangerously close to Lukas's thigh.

"Oh.. sorry, you can turn it warmer if you want." Matthias apologized, and Lukas quickly twisted the knob to warm. "I forgot you're always cold."

"Where are we going?" He asked, folding a warm hand over Matthias's, but then pushed it away, much to Matthias's displeasure.

"Oh... um... we can go anywhere you like, I didn't have a place in mind." Matthias hadn't really thought about where he would take Lukas, he was too busy thinking of his date itself.

"Just pick a place, I really don't care where, as long as it's not fast food, ha." He stated, sparking a giggle from himself.

"What do you like to eat? I'll take you anywhere you want." Matthias offered, giving Lukas the sweetest smile he could manage.

"Emil and I eat mostly fish and vegetables, that's really all we ate growing up so we kind of stuck to it." He shrugged. Apparently that was how Lukas maintained such a thin figure.

"Speaking of... no offense, Emil seemed kind of a twat... he's a teenager, isn't he?" Matthias asked, but immediately wanted to smack a hand over his mouth, he felt that had been kind of rude. "Oh! I mean-"

"He can be, but I still love him. Yeah, he's seventeen." Lukas answered, not taken aback by Matthias's words.

"Ohhh.. sorry, that was kind of rude. Uhm... how come he lives with you, and not your parents?" Matthias asked again, allowing his curiosity to get the best of him. He cursed at himself silently.

"Well... he's too young to have a place of his own, I was planning to move out here alone, but Emil wanted to come along with me. Our mom died a few months ago in November and I wanted to get away. Dad thought I was too old to live with him." He looked down in his lap, his hair hanging in his face.

"So why doesn't he live with your dad?" Matthias felt embarrassed to ask so many questions, he was afraid he was going to irritate Lukas, but he seemed okay with it so he would keep asking until told otherwise.

"He's a rather nasty man, he would always kick us around. I really miss mom.., after she died I was out of there. Emil wasn't fond of him either so he sure as hell wouldn't live there without me. The two of us have always been really close, actually a bit closer than brothers should be, but I shouldn't get into that right now, but if he had stayed in Iceland with dad it means he wouldn't be able to see me." He quieted down for the next part. "I got smacked when dad found out I was gay, and he started yelling about how "it's terrible to be a faggot," and how "I'm going to burn in hell," and shit like that, and Emil started defending me, and he got smacked too and started crying. That was three years ago though. And.. oh, Emil's gay too."

"Who did he say he was trying to talk to?"

"Jia Long." Lukas deadpanned.

"Is that his-?" He began, and was once again cut off, apparently Matthias was typical.

"I don't even know. He lives in Hong Kong. They met at a Halloween party a few months ago, and now I can't get Emil to put down the phone. The bad part about that is I pay his phone bill, so I just make him pay rent to live with me." He explained, and Matthias realized he had been rubbing his hand up and down Lukas's arm, and immediately pulled it away, he felt himself blush. But damn, was the boy warm..

"How much is his rent?" He wondered, and chuckled a bit.

"Just slightly more than the phone bill, he doesn't exactly realize he's being cheated. Emil's not the brightest kid on the block. I talk too much so I'm going to shut up." He put a hand over his mouth, turning his head away from Matthias. "Or.. I'm assuming you're going to ask me more questions." Which Matthias had been planning to do., could Lukas tell the future or something? He knew what Matthias was going to do before he even did it. Which, Matthias found extremely, okay I'm not going to lie, sexy. Matthias was just weird like that. Lukas seemed extremely smart, and Matthias quite liked that. I guess he had a bit of a fetish.

"Uh.. yeah. You're pretty interesting.. how come you hate women so much?" Matthias continued, he wondered why anybody would hate women. They were kind of fun and lots of them are really pretty, but hey, everybody has their reasons, and it wasn't his place to judge.

"Women are useless. The only things they're good for is cooking, cleaning, and sex. I would never in my right mind marry one, but that's just me. I loved my mom, but I think there are certain things women should and shouldn't do." Lukas said, shamelessly stating his hatred for women.

Whoa.

"Oh.. yeah, I guess there are. So..." He had another awkward question for Lukas.. but he didn't care. "...do you just go out with anyone?" And shut his mouth immediately.

Lukas looked up at him, wide-eyed, and shrugged. "Not necessarily. I get a lot of people just like you flirting with me all the time, men like you seem to target me..." He replied. "...and I've never went out with any of them, but you just seemed special, I guess. Besides, we had a particularly good first introduction, so no... I don't go out with just anyone."

Matthias felt his heart do backflips. Special? Wow, maybe he did have a chance with Lukas after all. But... no. He had better not get his hopes up. He had just met Lukas yesterday, don't rush anything.

Matthias pulled in to a particularly nice restaurant parking lot. He had been there before, they had lots of good seafood.. and such, whatever his adorable date preferred. He lead Lukas inside by his hand, holding the door for him, earning himself a particularly friendly wink from his date, and seated themselves sitting across from each other. Ugh.. it was extremely warm in here, Matthias's fault for wearing long sleeves, but at least he hadn't chosen to wear a coat, however Lukas bundled himself closer in to his coat, which didn't surprise Matthias in the slightest but he still wondered how the hell the boy didn't sweat to death.

"Mm.. well.. this is nice. Warm." Lukas commented, fluttering his eyelashes, and Matthias grinned, Lukas was just too precious, and damn this restaurant for being so dimly lit.

"Yeah, it's a nice place. Ever been here before?" He just wanted to start a conversation, okay?

"No.. I don't go out to eat much. Only on Emil's birthday and I take him out, other than that I don't really enjoy public food." Lukas answered, tapping his fingers on the table like it was some awkward answer, but it really didn't surprise Matthias at all, restaurant food was bad for you no matter what you ordered, and Lukas was a damn twig.

"This place is pretty nice. Like.. they have fishies and like... burgers and stuff." He pointed to a large fishtank built into the wall near the back of the restaurant, where a couple of large colorful fish swam around and even a few little crayfish, it was pretty cool. Lukas looked to where Matthias was pointing, and his eyes widened, a tiny smile curved at the edges of his mouth.

"I used to have a fishtank but Emil's damn pet puffin decided to go fishing. I hate the damn thing." Lukas's smile disappeared and he pouted his lips slightly.

"Puffin?" Who has a puffin, honestly?

"Emil's had a puffin for as long as I can remember, he hatched it from an egg in our own backyard. He named it Mr. Puffin, but what do you expect from someone who was only three at the time? Ahah..." He replied. It was a bit silly to have a pet puffin, but it was also pretty cool.

"I've never even seen a puffin close up, that's cool." He chuckled, resting his hand on top of Lukas's for a second before pulling it away, it was only the first date and he didn't want to get too feely.

"Those are the joys of living in Iceland, I suppose." He slid his hand back over the table to Matthias's, stroking his thumb with his own.

Finally, a tall young girl with bouncing dark curls parked herself next to their table, wearing a black apron around her waist and a white polo shirt, a red lipstick grin plastered on her face, she looked just like any overly-enthusiastic waitress. She held a pen and a pad of paper, seemingly ready to take orders. Deep breath- "." She spewed out in one long word, raising her pen, and eager twinkle in her green eyes.

"Mm.. sweet tea." Lukas stated simply.

"Diet Pepsi please." Matthias asked the young girl, who stared at them curiously like they were wearing rainbow afros or something.

"Er.. okay. Well no offense but are you two... on a date?" She asked, grinning even wider than she had been. This waitress was awfully nosy but she was kind of funny even after only having said two things.

"Well... uh.." Matthias peered to Lukas, who looked back at him emotionlessly. "..yeah we are."

The waitress squealed slightly, covering her mouth and cheeks with her pad of paper, blushing. "Okay, I'll be right back." She muttered, giggling slightly.

As soon as Matthias was sure she was gone, he turned back to Lukas wide-eyed, "What the hell..." He trailed off.

"You'll probably see that with lots of girls, she probably thought we were boyfriends." He shrugged, also looking annoyed. He had moved his hand away from Matthias's, now rapping his fingers on the table boredly.

Matthias moved his foot across the floor underneath the table, and stroked Lukas's foot with his own. In response, Lukas pushed Matthias's foot back across the floor, resting it on top of Matthias's. Playing footsy with your date was always fun. Matthias slid his foot out from under Lukas's, and used both his feet to trap Lukas's between his own. Lukas delivered a sharp, quick kick to Matthias's shin and smiled sweetly, sticking his tongue out at Matthias playfully, who grinned back, ignoring the slight pain in his shin.

Another waiter stopped next to their table, this time a tall male with dark hair, and a long curl that stuck out on one side, with soft, brown eyes, extremely handsome, he looked unamused. He was carrying a tray, and handed each of them a drink and a straw. "Ciao. Eh..." He began. "Sorry about her.. she can be a bit of a prick. My name's Lovino, and.. I guess I'm your server." He spoke in a lousy, bored tone, with an accent. He was obviously Italian. He handed them each a menu, eyeing them both curiously but not asking anything. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Well... at least he was better than the other girl.

Matthias watched Lukas take the paper off his straw, curious of every move the boy made. Lukas noticed this, and blew the paper off the end of his straw at Matthias, which bounced off the side of his forehead. Lukas grinned sweetly, revealing a mouth of white, straight teeth. Matthias balled up the straw paper and flicked it back at him, laughing. Lukas looked away and picked up his menu, holding it in front of his face.

Matthias picked up his own menu. Though he already knew what he was going to order, (#8, everything on this menu had its own meal number) he studied it fakely, looking at the little pictures of food. He liked how no matter what you ordered, your meal never actually looked like that.

Matthias heard some yelling, and looked up and turned his head to see what was going on. It was Lovino, followed by a dark-skinned man with curly, dull brown hair, a dumb smile on his face. "Ah, but Lovi~!" He said through his cheek being smooshed by Lovino's fist, and the man yanked on his curl, but it didn't detach, and Lovino followed his hair.

"Nnf, chigiii! Toni, not while I'm working!" He yelled, shaking the man off of him, and returned to Lukas and Matthias's tableside, holding a pen and a pad of paper. "Er.. sorry." Then, he said that one routine line you hear from every waiter. "Do you know what you want, or do you need a few minutes?" He looked to the clock on the wall, as though he had to go somewhere, and yawned.

Matthias spoke first. "Er... number eight." Then turned to Lukas.

"Mhm, is that grilled or fried?" "Fried." "With french fries or onion rings." What? Just because this was a nice restaurant doesn't mean you can't get fried food.

"French fries."

"Number five." He sounded as though he were just picking randomly.

"Uh huh, yeah, grilled or fried?" Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Grilled."

"Mhm.." Lovino nodded while scratching scribbles on his paper pad. "Yeah. Good. Okay. I'll be back soon." He slipped his paper pad in his pocket, collected their menus, and walked to another table, and Matthias heard him repeat the same line to them.

"Matthias."

Matthias jerked his head up from the checkered tablecloth, meeting eyes with beautiful Lukas, who looked simply amazing in the dim light. "Yes?"

"Do you generally go out with men?" He asked, and Matthias gave him a funny look. "Well you asked me who I date, therefore I am asking you." He folded his hands.

"Oh.. I don't date many people. I don't have much time to go on dates, I work nights, so..." He stopped there. Lukas smiled slightly, pleased with Matthias.

Lovino soon returned, carrying two plates, handing each of them one and a fork wrapped in a napkin. "Oh.. you want me to refill those?" He offered, grabbing both Lukas and Matthias's half-empty glasses.

Speeding things up, because nothing really happened while they ate, besides Lovino visiting occasionally, seemingly against his will, once followed again by the same dark-skinned man, whom Matthias had figured out was named Antonio, and there had been some flicking of food at each other as a joke. As soon as they had finished, Lovino took their plates, and instead handed Matthias a slip of paper, and winked at him.

After paying the bill, Matthias stood up and stepped around, instead slipping to the other side of the table next to Lukas, wrapping an arm around him. The smaller blonde peered up at him out of the corner of his eye, keeping a straight face. He was so cute and tempting...

Matthias hesitantly pressed a kiss to Lukas's temple, pulling away quickly. He felt so soft, but his skin was cold. He felt himself blushing. He regrets nothing. "Ready to go?" He whispered in Lukas's ear, wrapping his arm tighter around his shoulder. Lukas nodded, pushing Matthias off of him and standing up, buttoning up his coat.

Matthias held the door for his date, who winked at him sweetly once more. Matthias was welcomed by the cool winter air, a gust of wind blowing in his face. It felt good, but he heard Lukas's teeth chatter, and wrapped an arm closer around him, leading him to the car.

He couldn't help but watch Lukas hug himself as he started up the car, pulling out of the parking lot and into the street, which was lightly dusted with snow. It was fully dark out now, but the streetlights lit up the city and made everything sparkle.

"Have fun? Everything alright?" Matthias asked in a slight panic, there was nothing wrong with making sure your date had a good time. Lukas nodded, looking out the window to his right. "I... uh... really like you, Lukas." He admitted nervously. It was a bit improper to say that on the first date, but Matthias wasn't afraid.

"...I like you too." Was his reply, and Matthias felt his stomach flip, he suddenly felt excited.

"Really? I mean... you do?" He exclaimed, letting his excitement get the best of him.

"Yes. Really." Lukas stated matter-of-factly.

Matthias pulled into Lukas's driveway, however most of the windows had now been darkened except for a few upstairs windows, apparently Emil had retired (to the upstairs) for the night. Matthias looked down at his wrist watch, which read 9:27. Wow, time sure went quick when you were having fun. Was he having fun? He was having fun, Lukas was an enjoyable person.

He got out of his side of the car, and opened Lukas's door for him, taking him by the hand, pulling him into his arms. "Thank you... I had... a really good time-" he nearly whispered. Matthias walked with him to the front door, watching Lukas pull his keys out of his pocket and unlock the door, and turned back to Matthias, stepping in closer to him, until they were eye-to-eye, however Lukas was shorter than Matthias, and had to look up at him. Matthias smiled from one corner of his mouth, bringing his hands to Lukas's tiny waist.

Lukas stood on his tip-toes, standing.. almost Matthias's height, his eyes gleaming in the porchlight, and he brought their lips together briefly in a kiss, a kiss so light, and quick that it was over as quickly as it had started, a kiss so sweet and soft that is felt as though an angel had leaned down from the heavens and placed it upon Matthias's lips.

Mmm.

Lukas winked, stepping inside his house. "-so call me. Maybe. No pun intended." He winked at him, before shutting the door behind him.

Matthias put a hand over his mouth, stunned at how suddenly affectionate Lukas had been. He walked back to his car, he could feel his ears reddening.

When he arrived home shortly, he pulled out his keys and twisted the doorknob, and however found that the door was already unlocked. Tino's silver Honda Civic was still parked in the driveway when he arrived, so he assumed Tino would be spending the night. He crept inside silently, the living room was dim. He slipped his shoes off, setting them besides the door, and proceeded to go up the stairs.

"How did it go?" Said a voice from behind him. Matthias jumped and spun around, only to find Tino sitting silently on the couch, a bottle in his hand. Matthias assumed Tino had been drinking that night.

"Fine! Great... umm.. where's Berwald?" He asked, as Tino had not been sitting next to him, and he was not downstairs.

"Oh, he's retired for the night. Early, right? Soo... what happened?" Tino asked, a devious grin stretching over his face. "Slip him the tongue yet?" Matthias shook his head. "Damn! Tough luck." That was a drunken Tino for you. But what do you expect from a Finn? Tino took another swig from his bottle, a sour expression sprouting on his face as he swallowed. "Mm, ah, no, maybe I should turn in, too." He set his bottle down on the coffee table.

"Uh.. you do that.. I'm just gonna..." Matthias sped upstairs before he could say anything else. The hallway lights were off, and Berwald's bedroom door was closed, but Matthias could hear his quiet snoring from outside the door.

Matthias fell back in his bed, surprised at how well his night had went. Maybe he'd call Lukas tomorrow, or sometime soon. But... damn, he had to work tomorrow night. happy thoughts swirled in his head, he drifted asleep, a smile upon his face.

A/N: Finally leaving an author's note :3 Just letting you know.. the annoying waitress is Hungary! Sorry if I didn't get her right, she's a hard character to write, but I thought it'd be funny to make her be all "Omg yaoi /"

And lol, when I first showed this to my girlfriend she thought Ice was a crossdresser. No, he's not. But he's a fun character to write and I wanted to make him kind of sassy towards his brother.

And so sorry! That this chapter took twice as long as expected. I had all the ideas, just not the time! My mom broke her computer and has been using mine a lot, so it kind of sucks. And I can only ever work when I'm at my mom's, because my dad doesn't like me to use his computer too much.. so updating will be slow once school starts again, sadly. Please, bear with me! Xoxo


	4. Chapter 4 No BAD MATTHIAS BAD

As soon as Lukas shut the door behind him, his eyes met his brother's, who smirked slightly, his amethyst eyes sparkling curiously. Emil had been sitting on the couch, across from the fireplace, because, like Lukas, Emil was constantly cold. "How did it go?" Lukas knew Emil to be nonchalant and silent, but this changed when it came to gossip. He wanted to know every little detail every time something interesting happened. Lukas took off his coat, hanging it on the coatrack beside the door.

"Fine... wow, for once you're not texting." As Lukas could see, Emil's girly pink cellphone had been left on the kitchen counter, which was viewable from the living room.

"Well.. it's three in the morning in Hong Kong, remember they're six hours ahead of us. But tell me what happened!" He demanded cheerfully.

"Nothing, brother, go to bed." Was Lukas's answer, and looked away from his brother, walking towards the stairs, and wiped his eyes fakely.

"Something happened! I saw you kiss him!" He called to his brother, who was now at the bottom of the stairs. Lukas felt himself blush furiously, turning back to his brother, a scowl ghosting his face. "Tell me!" Lukas turned around and stepped over to his brother, standing behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"I'll tell you... on one condition." He leaned over so his head was level with Emil, who flushed slightly.

"No way. " Emil turned away, biting his lip.

"Say it, bror." Lukas smiled, breathing warm steam in Emil's ear, causing him to squirm. He kissed the curve of his ear, and Emil groaned in the back of his throat.

"Mm... n-no, I won't say it." He crossed his arms, ignoring his brother's teasing. Lukas knew very well that the ear was one of Emil's erogenous zones.

"I guess I won't tell you then." He ran his tongue over Emil's earlobe, and bit down on it, sucking lightly.

"Mmph.. fine...," He pulled his head away from his brother. "big brother." He whispered, embarrassed. Even though Emil had promised to call Lukas "big brother," he wouldn't resolve to it, but on occasion Lukas's teasing convinced him.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Silly Emil.. he took me out for dinner, duh. And I gave him a goodnight kiss. I told you nothing happened." Lukas snickered, before kissing his little brother on the cheek and ran upstairs before Emil could make a rebuttal.

Slamming his bedroom door behind him, Lukas flopped face forward on to his bed, exhausted. He didn't necessarily like Matthias, that was one thing he was sure of, but he had had fun. Quite an interesting guy, at that. He wasn't coming on too strong or anything, but gee, they had only known each other for 24 hours. Why had he kissed him? Simply as a thanks, that was all. Maybe it had been a bit bold, I mean, Matthias had felt his waist, that was practically feeling him up! And.. oh. He remembered, Matthias had never actually given him his number, he just hoped the idiot would remember to call him. But.. wait? Did he actually care whether Matthias did or not? Did the airhead actually mean something to him? Surely not, he barely knew him! Besides, he was sure Matthias wasn't his type anyways, he got losers like Matthias hitting on him all the time! Ugh, he was thinking too far into this, but maybe he did wish Matthias would call him again. Maybe he'd wait and see if Matthias had called him in the morning.. all he needed right now was a good night's sleep.

"No, Matthias, d-don-aah!" Lukas yelled out as Matthias rammed into him, pushing on his hips.

"Sshh, I've got you.. hush, baby.." Matthias whispered in his ear, and tightened his grip on Lukas's waist.

"Fu-aah.. aahnn.." He dug his nails into Matthias's shoulder, pushing his hips up, attempting to lure Matthias farther inside of him.

"Nngh.. aah.. oh god, Lukas.." Matthias groaned. He thrusted his hips, practically attacking Lukas's prostate.

"Aah! Hah.. nnghh..." He grabbed Matthias's hair, pulling on it hard enough to pull it out, arching his back as to give Matthias a better angle.

"Mmm.. fuck! Aah.. I'm gonna.."

Matthias snapped awake, immediately pulling himself into the sitting position.

WOAH WHAT THE FUCK.

I NEED TO CHANGE MY PANTS.

...

FUCK.

What the fuck was that?

He had known Lukas just shy of two days, he couldn't already be having wet dreams about him! He didn't think of Lukas.. in.. in that way, did he? Definitely not... well.. maybe! Okay, he wouldn't mind getting in his pants, that nice piece of ass.. but.. whatever. Huh.. maybe Lukas was a screamer? Maybe he'd even bottom for Lukas... though that's not likely. Mmm. Yummm.

Matthias peered over to his alarm clock, which read 2:39 a.m.

Ugh. Too. Fucking. Early.

He squirmed around in his pants a bit. Ew.. he.. yeah. He unbuttoned his jeans and threw them on the floor near the hamper, followed by his underpants. What? Matthias didn't mind sleeping naked. Eh. He'd probably call Lukas in the morning, of course he would. He would definitely love to see him again.

A/N: Heyyy! I am SO SORRY this took so long! I'm also sorry it was so short! I have a few excuses-

1.) I have school.

2.) I can only write on the weekends, because I can only use the computer at my mom's house, and because of school, I don't get to see my mom during the week because I live with my dad.

3.) BUT my mom is obsessed with Star Wars; The Old Republic, and she uses my Macbook to play it, because she broke her Macbook. It sucks, right?

Once again, this'll probably be another slow update, I apologize! xox


End file.
